In general, in a vehicle such as an automobile, a rod antenna for receiving AM/FM radio broadcasting is known. Also, a composite antenna device provided with this type of rod antenna and a patch antenna for receiving a radio wave of frequency higher than that of the AM/FM radio broadcasting such as a GPS signal from a GPS (Global Positioning System) satellite and satellite broadcasting transmitted from a satellite (SDARS (Satellite Digital Audio Radio Service) satellite, for example), in which the rod antenna and the patch antenna are made into a unit has been recently proposed (See Patent Document 1, for example).